The Disappearing Act
by starstruckstudios
Summary: Kennett series. Bonnie is putting on a magic show for the Mystic Falls town fair and Kol volunteers to be apart of her first trick. This trick will be something the town of Mystic Falls and Kol will never forget. In part 2, does Kol get his revenge on Bonnie? In Part 3, now that Kol and Bonnie are angry at each other, is there any hope for their relationship?
1. Missing

**This is a Kennett one-shot with a little surprise at the end. I hope you like it!**

"So this is what the great Bonnie Bennett does when she's not saving the day from vampires." Kol said as he approached her. "Running magic shows."

Bonnie was at the side of a small stage that had been set up for her magic show at the town fair. The fair was a fundraiser for new equipment at Mystic Falls High School.

Bonnie glared at the arrogant vampire. "What do you want, Kol?"

Kol grinned at her. "Oh, I'm just curious. Let me get this straight, you're going to fool these humans into thinking you're just doing show magic, but you're actually going to be using real magic? That's brilliant!" He said enthusiastically.

"Thanks." Bonnie began sarcastically. "And maybe for my first trick, I'll make you disappear."

Kol chuckled and moved forward very close to her. Bonnie tried to step back from him, but he'd corned her up against the stage.

"I could show you some real magic. But first, you'll have to teleport us to your bedroom and make our clothes disappear."

Bonnie scoffed and pushed him away from her.

"Get lost, Kol." Bonnie said as she walked away from him. Kol just laughed and followed her.

"That wasn't very nice, darling. I'm a paying customer; I'm coming to your show later. I'm all for supporting a good cause."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him, but Kol caught up to her and took hold of her arm.

"I just wanted to come over and see if I could pay you in some other way. I know you want me." He said suggestively, running his hand along her dark skin.

Bonnie looked down at her arm. She felt absolutely repulsed by this original, but an idea was forming in her head.

Oh he'd be paying alright.

Bonnie looked up at him, an alluring smile on her face. "Sure, maybe after the show, we can go back to my place and you can show me that magic you were talking about." She said in her most flirtatious voice. She ran a hand down his chest and batted her eyelashes at him.

For a moment she wondered if she was coming on too strong, but the dazed look on his face told her she'd done it just right.

Kol stuttered, coming out of his daze, "That… that sounds great, darling. I knew you'd come around." He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later at the show." He said and walked away.

Bonnie stood stunned for a moment. She placed a hand to her cheek where he'd kissed her. She felt something in the pit of her stomach and imagined what it would be like to kiss him on the lips.

But then she caught herself. Bonnie looked around wide-eyed. What the hell was she doing? This was _Kol_ we're talking about!

She went back to setting up the stage for her magic show. She had something very special planned and she knew she had Kol right where she wanted him.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kol walked over to where Bonnie was having her magic show. A crowd had gathered and he saw Klaus, Rebekah and Caroline standing near the front. He made his way through the crowd and stood next to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

Klaus smiled at his brother. "Bonnie told us that something we will never forget is going to happen during the show, so we thought why not? Could be interesting."

Kol smirked and turned his head towards the stage. "Something we will never forget you say? Well I know something _she'll_ never forget is going to happen afterwards, but during the show? No idea."

Rebekah scoffed. "After the show? You still haven't got some idea in your head that she likes you, do you?"

"Say whatever you want, Rebekah. But she's definitely into me." Kol replied.

Rebekah shared a look with Caroline and they both shook their heads.

Right then, Bonnie came out onto the stage and the crowd applauded.

She bowed and stood next to a large black box.

"Thank you. Welcome, one and all. You're about to transported to a world where the creatures of the night like vampires, werewolves and witches, are very much real." Bonnie said, playing it up for the audience. "Believe me; vampires always want something out of me. You'd think creatures that lived in big mansions and slept in coffins all day wouldn't be so demanding."

The crowd laughed and Kol and the others chuckled at the vampire stereotypes.

Bonnie continued, "For my first trick I'm going to need a volunteer from the audience. But bear in mind this volunteer has to be _very _good looking."

Kol called out, "Well I'm the only one good enough for the job then." The crowd laughed at that.

Rebekah put her head in her hands and Klaus grinned in amusement. Bonnie smiled at him.

Perfect, she thought, he'd taken the bait.

Kol raced up to the stage and stood next to her in front of the black box.

"Where do you want me?" Kol asked. "But just be careful with the goods, sweetheart." That got the crowd laughing again.

Bonnie blushed and turned back to the crowd. "Kol here, is going to step into the box, and I'm going to make him disappear. And who knows, maybe he'll disappear for good."

Kol smirked at her. "I think you'd miss me too much. But I'm up for it." He stepped into the tall black box and Bonnie closed it.

She began to chant a spell.

It was true, the audience would just think she was doing magic for show but only Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline and most importantly Kol, would know it was real.

She finished the chant dramatically and then taking a moment to build the tension and make sure everyone was watching, she opened the box.

The spell hadn't made Kol disappear, but something surely was missing.

The crowd was stunned for a moment before everyone erupted in laughter.

Klaus, Rebekah and Caroline couldn't believe their eyes as a naked Kol stood on the stage.

Kol looked down seeing what had happened and immediately covered his manhood.

"BONNIE! What the hell!" He shouted at her.

Bonnie was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, you did tell me to make our clothes disappear earlier today. I guess mine just didn't want to come off."

Kol looked around in humiliation and he saw Rebekah taking a photo of him on her cell phone.

He ran off stage, everyone still in a fit of laughter.

When Klaus and the others had recovered somewhat he said, "Bonnie, was right. That's definitely something we'll never forget." as they watched Kol running off, stark naked, into the distance.

**If you would leave a review that would be very much appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. Revenge

**Part 2 of 'The Disappearing Act'. Does Kol get revenge on Bonnie? Please review, and tell me if you'd like to see a part 3 :)**

It was after dark but the town fair was still in full swing. The lights coming from all of the attractions looked amazing in the darkness as Bonnie wandered along. After the 'success' of the magic show earlier in the day, she was in a great mood. She stopped at a fast food van to get a hot dog and as she waited, a voice from behind her made her jump.

"Did you get in a good look, sweetheart?"

Bonnie turned and saw Kol behind her, her good mood disappearing.

"Because that stunt you pulled just _proved_ that you want to see me naked." Kol continued, grinning.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Dream on, Mikaelson."

Kol came and stood close to her and Bonnie felt her heart racing at his proximity.

What the hell heart? Bonnie thought. Cut it out!

The man running the van handed Bonnie her hot dog but before she could hand over her money, Kol paid for her.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you being nice to me? I publically humiliated you."

"True. But I guess I deserved it." Kol replied.

Bonnie stared at him wide-eyed. "Are you serious?"

Kol nodded. "Sure. I kept hounding you to go out with me, and now I know that's never going to happen. So I just wanted to say, I won't be bothering you anymore."

Kol turned and looked behind him. Bonnie followed his gaze and saw a pair of blonde girls standing on the other side of the street. They were smiling and staring at Kol.

"And besides," Kol said turning back to Bonnie. "Those girls were at the show, and they obviously liked what they saw."

Bonnie was speechless as he moved in and left a lingering kiss on her cheek, setting her heart off again.

Kol smiled and leaned back. "See you later, darling. I've got myself a date with two beautiful girls." He walked over to them.

"Ladies." He said as he put his arms around their waists. The girls giggled and together the three of them walked off. Kol turned his head for one last look at Bonnie before turning back.

Bonnie's lips pulled into a snarl as her jealousy soared. The electricity at the van flickered on and off violently as her magic reacted to her anger.

"Woah, what's going on?" Asked the man in the van, looking around at the flickering lights.

Bonnie turned to him, her eyes flaring.

"Take this." She growled and shoved her hot dog back into his hand, and walked off after Kol.

Bonnie saw him with the two girls a little way ahead of her and she stormed over to them.

"Can we go on the merry go round ride?" She heard one of the girls ask as she approached.

Kol chuckled and said, "Oh, you'll get a ride, don't worry about that."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Kol." She called out to him.

He stopped walking and turning the girls with him, came face to face with Bonnie.

"Ah, Bonnie. Was there something else?" Kol asked, smugly.

Bonnie was stunned for a moment by his question. Why _had_ she come to talk to him?

"Um… what are you doing with those girls?" Bonnie asked, after a moment of hesitation.

Kol smirked and said, "Showing them a good time, sweetheart. Then I thought maybe the three of us would head back to mine and I'll show them that 'magic' I told you about this morning."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and her hands shook slightly.

"I don't think you should do that." Bonnie replied, annoyed.

"Why not? Why don't you want me to be with these lovely girls?"

"Girls? You called us 'ladies' before." One of the blondes said.

Kol glared at her to be quiet then turned back to Bonnie.

"Answer the question, Bonnie."

Bonnie shifted awkwardly. "You're a vampire. I know you're going to hurt them and end up killing them."

Kol stepped away from the girls and closer to her. He took her hand in his and Bonnie gasped at the contact.

"You and I both know that's not the reason. Just admit it. You're jealous."

Bonnie stammered. "No… no, I'm not. I just don't want you to hurt them."

"Ugh, Fine." Kol turned to the girls and looked into their eyes. "You two can leave now. Forget this ever happened."

The girls looked dazed and walked off together, slowly.

Bonnie looked after them then turned back to Kol. "They were compelled?!" She cried.

"Of course. How else was I supposed to make you jealous, darling?" Kol said, taking Bonnie's hand again.

"I was _not_ jealous." Bonnie replied, and let go of his hand. "And you don't get to hold my hand."

Kol raised his hands up to his chest. "Alright, alright. But I'm taking you on the Ferris Wheel. It's the least you can do for me after you exposed all my naked glory in public."

Before Bonnie could reply, Kol started walking off in the direction of the Ferris Wheel and she ran to catch up.

They arrived at the Ferris Wheel and waited in line.

Kol looked up at the wheel. "I remember my last time on a Ferris Wheel. Now _that _was a wild night."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

Kol grinned at her. "Well, I had sex at the top of one. And you can't begin to imagine what it's like with the chair swinging back and forth-"

Bonnie cut him off, disgusted. "Ugh, forget I asked."

They were silent for a moment before Kol leaned into Bonnie.

"You know, you and I could come back after everyone's gone. And _we_ could have a wild night at the top of the Ferris Wheel."

"Kol, get it into your head. I'm not into you." Bonnie replied, with no emotion in her voice.

They got to the front of the line and Bonnie got into the waiting chair of the wheel. Kol stayed behind and was talking to the wheel operator, quietly.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Bonnie called, impatiently.

Kol came over and got into the chair next to her. "Sorry, just had to tell the nice man something."

"What was it?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Kol replied, cheekily.

The wheel started spinning and Bonnie looked out over Mystic Falls. It really was beautiful by night.

"And about your comment about not being into me, you wouldn't be here with me right now if you weren't, darling."

Bonnie scoffed and said, "Whatever."

After a while, the two of them were finally at the top of the Ferris Wheel when it stopped to pick up more people.

"I'm glad you forgive me about this morning." Bonnie began, turning to look at Kol. "Despite all your inappropriate jokes, I'm having a nice time tonight."

Kol smirked at her. "That was the plan. I knew you liked me all along. Every time I was close to you, I could hear your heartbeat getting really fast."

Bonnie blushed. Curse his vampire hearing.

Kol leaned in as an experiment and sure enough, her heart began racing.

Kol laughed softly, his face still close to hers. "I like the sound of your heartbeat." He whispered, no sound of jest in his voice.

Bonnie's eyes slowly dropped down to his lips and she was reminded of her fantasy this morning of what it would be like to kiss him on the lips.

Kol leaned in slowly to kiss her and Bonnie closed her eyes.

But before it happened, Bonnie felt the chair swinging violently.

Bonnie's eyes opened and she held onto the sides of the chair.

She saw that Kol wasn't next to her anymore and she looked around, confused.

That's when she saw him on the ground, next to the wheel operator and he was looking up at her and laughing.

"Kol? What… what the hell are you doing? How did you even get down there?" She yelled down at him.

Kol grinned. "I'm _special _remember, sweetheart." He said, using the word special instead of vampire since there were so many people around.

"And, I'm down here while you're up there because this is payback for your little 'Disappearing Act' this morning. Being stuck up there should be enough to teach you a lesson. No one messes with Kol Mikaelson. Not even the girls I fancy."

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock. "What, you're actually going to leave me up here? As revenge?"

The pieces fell together in Bonnie's head. "Ugh, you compelled the guy didn't you?"

Kol chuckled and nodded. The other people on the Ferris Wheel were listening in and began laughing too.

Bonnie started blushing red, humiliation running through her body.

"Don't worry, darling. He will let you down…" Kol paused and smiled, "In a couple hours."

"WHAT? Kol, no wait!" She shouted

Kol started walking away from the Ferris Wheel, grinning from ear to ear.

The sound of Bonnie screaming his name, behind him.

**Review and I love you :D.**


	3. Together

**So sorry this is so long after the first two parts! But I saw the Kennett in the promo (OMG OMG OMG) so I decided to resurrect this story and finish it! Enjoy and please review.**

Bonnie parked her car on the curb outside her house in the pitch black. At midnight, the wheel operator had finally let her down after Kol compelled him to keep her up there.

She was furious as she stormed up the path to her house.

But she was completely surprised to see Kol standing there on her porch.

"Have a nice time up on the Ferris Wheel?" He asked, with amusement in his voice.

Bonnie stood silent for a long moment and Kol's grin fell from his face.

"Darling?" He said, with concern at her silence.

Bonnie remained silent until her hands started to shake with anger.

Then she lost it.

Throwing a ball of fire at him, she started screaming. "Why the hell did you do that to me!? You horrible, disgusting -" She kept listing insults whilst Kol tried to dodge the balls of flame.

"Sweetheart! Come on, I just had to prove a point! Now we're even!" He cried, as one hit his jacket and set it alight.

Throwing one last ball of flame at him, Bonnie rushed past him into the house. As she went she yelled, "Just leave me alone, Kol! I want nothing to do with you!" She slammed the front door in his face.

Kol stared at the door and anger set on his face. "Fine! I don't know why I was wasting my time on you anyway!" He yelled and stormed away, patting his jacket to stop it from smouldering.

Bonnie slammed her bedroom door and started mumbling curses under her breath as she went about preparing for bed.

She hated him. She hated Kol. She couldn't believe she had wanted to spend time with him. Kiss him even!

Bonnie's cell phone vibrated and she saw it was a message from Caroline.

"_I heard what Kol did to you in revenge. I'm sorry._"

Bonnie scoffed and typed a reply back. "_Don't even talk to me about that arrogant, selfish, pig-headed douchebag_." coming up with all the words that adequately described Kol.

Bonnie hopped into bed in a huff and turned out light.

Kol arrived back to the Mikaelson mansion and slammed the front door in his anger. He moved through the house loudly and came across Klaus on the couch, Kol's loudness having woken him up.

"Kol? Why are you making a racket?" Klaus asked, yawning.

Kol turned on his brother angrily. "It's that Bennett witch! What did I even see in her in the first place!?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kol stormed up the staircase to his bedroom and Klaus looked on after him in confusion.

* * *

The next morning, Klaus was sketching in the living room when Kol came downstairs.

"Hey, do you want to talk about last night-" Klaus began saying but Kol just walked through the front door and slammed it behind him, still in his bad mood.

"Ok then." Klaus said to himself. He leaned over and picked up his cell phone. He called Caroline.

"Caroline? Hey, do you have any idea what might be up with Kol? Have you heard anything from Bonnie?"

"Bonnie texted me and said that he was an _arrogant, selfish, pig headed douchebag_." Caroline replied, quoting Bonnie's text.

Klaus laughed at the language. "Yeah, that does sound like Kol." He agreed.

"Those two just need to sort things out. Apologize about what they did to each other and then move on."

"I agree, love. But they're both as stubborn as each other. How do we get them to make up?"

They were silent for a moment, thinking.

Then Caroline spoke enthusiastically, "I've got an idea."

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Bonnie. This clean up job is going to be _huge_." said Caroline as Bonnie arrived that afternoon, to help clean up after the previous day's town fair.

"Everyone's got to do their bit." Bonnie sighed.

"If you start cleaning up the kissing booth, I'll take down these stalls, sound good?"

Bonnie nodded. "Ok."

Bonnie made her way over to the kissing booth. She started taking down the signs and moving chairs.

10 minutes later, a voice from behind her said, "Ah, Bonnie. There you are."

Bonnie turned and saw Klaus standing there. When she saw Kol next to him, her eyes narrowed.

"Nik, what the hell is going on?" Kol cried, looking from Klaus to Bonnie.

"We set you two up." said Caroline, walking up to them and standing next to Klaus, sharing a grin with him. "You two need to sort out your problems. So we got you both to agree to help clean up the fair. _Together_." Caroline emphasised the last word.

"There's no way I'm working with him." Bonnie argued and Kol nodded in agreement.

He started to turn to walk away but Klaus stopped him.

"You're doing this, or I'll put a dagger in you." Klaus threatened. Kol glared at his brother then turned back to Bonnie, and with reluctance, walked over to her.

"I guess if I have no choice." He replied with fake enthusiasm in his voice.

Bonnie scoffed at him and went back to work.

Klaus and Caroline walked away leaving Kol and Bonnie working next to each other.

They worked in silence, cleaning up rubbish and taking down the kissing booth.

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to do this. I mean, what the hell was I thinking!" Kol cried, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry I made this so bad for you." Bonnie snapped, sarcastically.

"All the better things I could be doing and I get stuck working with '_the Bennett witch_'"

Bonnie looked stunned for a moment, his last words shocking her. She was only used to him calling her darling and sweetheart.

Bonnie looked down at the ground and Kol immediately regretted calling her that. "Well, I hope we can finish this quickly so we never have to see each other again." She said in a small voice.

Kol looked like he wanted to reply, but he said nothing.

They remained silent for a long time.

Then Kol gazed at Bonnie. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to fight with her.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to apologize and take back everything he'd said, Bonnie spoke first.

"I'm sorry. This started with me and it's my fault. You were right to want revenge."

Kol looked at her for a long moment, taking that in. Relief flooding through him that she exactly felt the same way.

"No, you were right to do what you did." Kol replied. "I was being a jerk to you before the magic show. I guess I don't really know how to talk to girls."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. "But you're Kol Mikaelson, the 'Ladies Man.'"

Kol smiled slightly. "Yes, but I don't know how to talk to girls I actually_ fancy_."

"You fancy me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

Kol frowned. "Oh bloody hell I'm turning into my brother."

Bonnie laughed at that. "So what now?" She asked.

Kol looked around and then put a hand on her arm. "Well, we are at a kissing booth. Albeit an almost torn down kissing booth. But why don't we take advantage of this situation?" He said suggestively.

Bonnie grinned at him and nodded.

He leaned in and _finally_ Kol and Bonnie kissed.

Klaus and Caroline stood about 20 meters away, watching Kol and Bonnie as they continued to kiss.

Klaus was chuckling. "This has got to be the best plan we have ever come up with." he said to Caroline.

Caroline smiled at him. "Well, it is hard to resist a Mikaelson boy."

She and Klaus shared a look before turning back to Kol and Bonnie who were now hugging and laughing.

All their anger at each other had_ disappeared_.

* * *

**Review and I love you. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
